Philip Baxter
|alias=Commissioner Baxter |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation=Trident City Police Department Blue Hawk |family=Alex Baxter(ex-wife) Brooklyn Baxter (daughter) |status=Alive |actor= |movie= |book= |occupation = Police Commissioner Police officer (formerly) Police detective (formerly) Police sergeant (formerly) Police captain (formerly) Vigilante (in secret) Blue Hawk (in secret)|Gender = Male|Eyes = Light Blue|Hair = Brown|age = 47|boo = Trident City, New Jersey|Height = 5' 9"|Weight = 170 lbs (77 kg)}}Phillip Baxter is currently the police commissioner of Trident City. He is a former police captain, sergeant, detective and officer, of the Trident City Police Department. He was partners with the late Donald Hilton. Phillip is the ex-husband of Alex Baxter, and the father of Brooklyn Baxter. He never remarried, as he was still in love with her. Whilst working with Blue Hawk, he was frequently referred to as "Commissioner", due to his initial police rank, eventually sticking as a code-name. Phillip had originally sworn to take down Blue Hawk by any means necessary, even using his daughter as bait once. After helping the Blue Hawk take down Malcolm Merlyn he began to see the law can only do so much but the Hood can go outside the law to compensate for the law's limits. He eventually began to work with him to catch criminals. Biography Personality Abilities Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence:' Phillip Baxter is exceptionally intelligent, particularly in the fields of leadership, tactics, criminology, and detective analysis. **'Expert Criminologist:' Phillip Baxter is an extremely skilled and experienced criminologist, having received an honorary criminology doctorate, with his great experience and insight into Trident City's criminals complementing that of Blue Hawk. **'Expert Detective:' Phillip Baxter, due to his decades of fighting against crime in Trident City, is an extremely skilled and experienced detective, even complementing detective genius Blue Hawk's skills. **'Expert Leader:' Phillip Baxter, as the Commissioner of the Trident City Police Department, is a superbly skilled leader, having lead the corrupt police force in the extremely crime-ridden Trident City for decades. *'Expert Combatant:' Phillip Baxter is a highly skilled armed and hand-to-hand combatant, though not quite on par with Hawk]. *'Indomitable Willpower:' Phillip Baxter, although he has no deviant powers, has tremendous determination and strength of will, which make him an extremely formidable opponent, one who absolutely refuses to hunker down and give up, even when placed against seemingly insurmountable odds. Hence, he has lead the corrupt Trident City Police Department in the extremely crime-ridden City] for decades, earning the respect and admiration of his covert ally Blue Hawk. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Phillip Baxter's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or deviant powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Baxter, however, usually compensates for this quite well with his exceptional combat, tactical, and marksmanship skills, able to survive in the dangerous crime-ridden Trident City for decades while actively helping Blue Hawk fight against criminals and super villains. |-| Equipment= As the Commissioner of the Trident City Police Department, Phillip Baxter has access to all of the weaponry the department is equipped with. Relationships Family * Alex Baxter - ex-wife *Brooklyn Baxter - daughter Allies * Enemies Trivia Category:human